


Reset

by kaysay



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 07:06:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaysay/pseuds/kaysay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a few years since Jack has become an official Guardian, however he has made no luck in getting any believers for the past few years. Jack is now frustrated and done with being a Guardian that he breaks his staff in pure frustration. What he doesn't know is that breaking his staff will completely change his life. Literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“And so then I was like, that’s not apple juice Cupcake!”

The two boys laughed their hearts until one of them fell off of the bed from laugh much too hard. After a few good minutes or so, they both finally calmed down and rested on the bed. 

They both looked very distinct from one another, one of the boys was a young child with short brown hair and big brown eyes while the other was older, and had hair as white as freshly fallen snow and deep blue eyes. Of course, he wasn’t just an ordinary boy, oh no, he was in fact the legendary guardians Jack Frost himself! He came to visit Jamie’s and wanted to see what’s up. Apparently Jamie had one of good of a story to tell Jack what happened in middle school with Jamie and his friends and boy was it a good one. However, there was a much more important reason to why Jack came to visit, there was something he had to find out.

“So, Jamie, does the whole gang you know? Still...believe in me?” asked Jack.

Jamie blinked confusingly in response to his question, “Well yeah! Of course they do Jack, I mean who could forget that night when we all fought Pitch? That pretty much got us believing in you for life! But what’s with the sudden question.”

Jack stood up and grabbed onto his staff tightly, “It seems like you guys are my only believers, the only reason I’m able to make it snow and bring the Winter season is because you guys are the only ones who even believe in me. I’ve had no luck in getting anyone to believe in me for the past 3 years.”

“What?! that’s crazy!” How could anyone not believe in you? Have you had Sandy make kids dream about you lately? Why don’t we go ask him to do that right now!” Jamie ran over to put on his coat and boots but Jack grabbed his arm and stopped him.

“I-I’ve done that. It seems like every kid just passes me off like a dream. I’m just not that believable I guess.”

Jamie looked at him sadly and disappointingly. He just couldn’t understand why no one was willingly to believe in Jack. Jack was one of the best friends Jamie could ask for and there was no way he was letting this happen. He pulled his arm away from Jack and started heading for the doorway. 

“Jack, if you’re not going to do something then I will. I’ll get everyone in the middle and elementary school to believe in you! But right now we’re going straight to Sandy and-” Just then Jack slammed the door shut with a huge gust of wind.

“No, Jamie don’t. I’m tired and frustrated of all of this. To be honest, I just wanted to tell you that I’m done with it all. Maybe, I’m not cut out to be a Guardian after all. No one really needs me that much after all.” mumbled Jack.

Jamie was not getting frustrated with Jack and yelled back, “No! Jack that’s not it at all! We all need you! Without you, who would bring all the snow days? What would a snowfight be without the amazing Jack Frost there to help you make all the ammo? You see Jack we need you! The children of the world need you! Even if they don’t believe-”

Jack cut Jame right before he was able to finish the sentence and yelled, “But who was the one who got you hit by the couch? Who was the one that messed up Easter for everyone for years? Who was the one that easily fell into Pitch’s trap? Jamie, I screw things up and now I’m realizing that maybe it’s the best that no one believes in me. I’m done Jamie. I’m done.” And with that Jack took off from the window and flew away into the forest. Jamie was yelling something at Jack but he couldn’t hear him and he didn’t try to.

He stopped flying until he came to the edge of the forest where there was a small cliff standing tall in front of the town of Burgess. Jack sat down at the edge and watched the golden sand of Sandy’s fly into the houses. He was so jealous of Sandy, it was easy to get kids to believe in him with a wave of a sand, but not Jack. Most kids thought his snow days were just a natural part of the weather rather than something magical.

Then Jack looked up and saw the bright full Moon glowing right down him as if trying to say something to him, but Jack knew that he never would. The Moon always ignored Jack, he did it for over 300 years and he wasn’t going to pay attention to him now. 

“You did this to me. You thought that me becoming a Guardian would help me didn’t you? You just know everything, don’t you? You assume you know everything, but no this time you’re wrong. It was a mistake to make me a guardian and you know it. Why couldn’t have just left me in the pond. Why couldn’t you....just let me stay human.” Jack was sobbing now and he just continued to get even more angry. He looked back at the Moon for a response. 

Nothing. Just like always.

Jack rubbed the tears off of his eyes and screamed at the Moon, “Fine then! Ignore me! Shrug me off like you always do! I bet you don’t believe in me either just like the rest of the world! Well guess what? You don’t even have to bother with me anymore!”

And just like that Jack grabbed his staff and broke it into two pieces by slamming it down on his knee. He threw it down to ground and stormed off towards the forest. After taking a few steps he realized what he had done and started walking back. His heart was pounding and the adrenaline was rushing through his body. Jack picked up the broken and pieces and tried to put them back together. No luck.

Just then, a bright light started appearing out of the broken pieces of the staff. Jack immediately thought that the staff was repairing itself like before, but this light was different. It was glowing brighter and with a quick flash of light, Jack disappeared along with his staff.


	2. Chapter 2

North was humming along to his favorite tune while he was making his newest and most brilliant ice sculpture. It was a lifesize replica of himself that he had been working on for the past few weeks. Lately Jack and him were having a friendly competition of who could make the best sculptures and so far Jack had won every single time by a landslide. This time however will be different. The statue was detailed from the precise number of hairs of on his beard to the colored ice of his tattoos on his arm. Oh yes, this sculpture wasn’t just a plain clear sculpture, it was also in fact colored. North knew that this would indeed impress Jack and it would finally let him win against him for once. 

After carefully hammering away on the nose of the tall North statue a yeti came yelling through the door and it surprised North that he hammered too hard and chipped away a large piece of the nose. 

“Now look at what you did! It will take noses to put this nose back on! What have I told you about interrupting my sculpture time?”

The yeti tried to reason with North on why he came barging in, Bunnymund pushed him aside and marched into the room. “Mate, something bad has happened. Your noseless clone will have to wait.”

North stood up slowly and wondered what was so important. He assumed that maybe the reason Bunnymund was here was to complain of how Jack had frozen every single one of his paints just like always. However, that wasn’t the care because as it turned out Sandy and Toothiana were here as well and they looked very worried.

“What is the problem? Where is Jack?” asked North.

Tooth shook her head. “We don’t know, the reason we’re all here is that the Moon messaged us all to come to to your workshop because he had something important to say. Didn’t you get the message as well?”

North rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment and remember how the sculpture was keeping him so distracted that he must have ignored the message without even trying.

Suddenly a bright light appeared in the sky and the Moon slowly came right above North’s workshop. The Moon shined it’s light right in front of the four Guardians and began to speak.

My Guardians, I am glad you have all gathered here together. Something grave has happened tonight.

“Yes we all got that part Manny, but what is trouble?” asked North.

As now notice, one of you is missing. The Guardian of Fun.  
“Jack? Has something terrible happened to Jack?” said Tooth worriedly. Her wings were now buzzing with anxiety in fear that something awful has happened to her dear friend.

I’m afraid something has, my dear Toothiana. For it was my fault that something awful has happened to him.

“Wait what do you mean? What has happened to Frostbite?” asked Bunnymund.

Jack has been as you all know, lacking in believers. In response to this he has given up his duties as a Guardian. He tried to tell me this, but I didn’t not listen to his words. Finally, the frustration in him was released on his staff that he himself has broken.

Everyone gasped in the room. They all knew how Jack wasn’t gaining any believers lately and they had tried to help him, but mostly he just shrugged it off and paid no attention to it. Now they realize that it was all an act and he was only putting on a show so they wouldn’t have to worry about him. They shouldn’t noticed sooner but now it was all too late.

“B-but wait, hasn’t Pitch broke Jack’s staff before? Didn’t Jack fix it up with no trouble at all?” said Bunnymund trying to reassure everybody.

Tooth perked up instantly, “Yes! That’s right! Jack can just put it together like before! It shouldn’t be too much trouble? Right”

The moon stayed silent for a few seconds. I’m afraid it’s not as easy as that my Guardians. If Jack breaks his own staff it means that he has given up on the life I made for him. He wishes to be a Guardian no more, and he has received that. By breaking the staff it would mean that he is Jack Frost no more.

“No...no...” cried Tooth. 

Bunnymund turned around angrily and punched a wall. “That goddamn child! Who does he think he is? Thinking he could just leave us like that and abandon all of the kids. Goddamit it...”

North shook his head and rubbed his eyes. How could Jack just throw it all away like that. He figured that there was something wrong with Jack, but he never came and told North about it. North then realized that Jack probably didn’t know how to ask for help. Usually when the four Guardians went to help Jack, it wasn’t because he had ask, they just volunteered to do so. When Sandy made some of the children in the world dream of Jack Frost it was only because Sandy wanted to help Jack, never because Jack asked him too. North sighed ever more and felt guilty for ignoring Jack’s problems for so long. He had to help Jack now. He had too.

“Manny, is there anything we can possibly do?” asked North.

Yes, there is. Although Jack Frost doesn’t exist, that doesn’t mean that Jack doesn’t.

“What the bloody hell does that mean? How can Jack exist but not exist?” asked Bunnymund.

“It means that he’s human.” replied Tooth. “Jack doesn’t have his powers anymore, so he isn’t Jack Frost, but that doesn’t mean that Jack is gone!”

Precisely Toothiana. Jack is indeed human and I need you all to find him again and help him. Make him realize that the children of the world do need him. Now go my Guardians, find Jack and bring him back!

And just like that the four Guardians headed out to North’s sleigh for the search to find Jack and make him Jack Frost once again. They wanted to help their friend out and make him see how much not only the world needed him, but how much they needed him as well

~~~

“Jackson! Time to wake up!”

A young boy moaned in his bed as he heard his mother downstairs yell his name. He of course, ignored her and continued to lie in bed peacefully. It wasn’t until a few minutes later his mother opened the door and yelled, “Get him girls!”

Suddenly a large pack of huskies came running into his room and began jumping on his bed. He moaned and groaned as they licked his face continually. Finally he surrendered and got up from his bed.

“Come on Jackson, I have a warm breakfast waiting for you downstairs and I don’t want you to be late for school. You know another tardy will land you in detention.” He nodded slowly in reply, still half asleep.

He pushed off the several dogs now lying still on his bed and walked over to the bathroom. He looked in the mirror and rubbed his shaggy brown hair.

“Well Jack Overland, looks like another day in hell.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay hopefully this was okay
> 
> the chapters after this will be longer and more exciting (i hope)


	3. Chapter 3

Jack quickly brushed his teeth and lazily combed out his hair, then went back into his bedroom and grabbed a random white t-shirt on the floor and put on a pair of old ripped jeans. He grabbed his favorite old blue hoodie. There wasn’t really anything exciting about the hoodie, it was just old and plain, but it was something that his dad gave to him and he appreciated it a whole lot.  
  
Followed by the army of loud, panting huskies Jack hurried over to the kitchen table to see a box of cereal and a single glass of juice on the table.   
  
“I thought you said you made a warm breakfast?” said Jack jokingly to his mother.  
  
His mother laughed and said, “Well to be honest I am in a bit of a rush this morning and this was the only thing I could make quickly!”  
  
Jack’s mother was constantly busy. She worked in the only vet clinic from miles around and everyone brought their sick pets to her. Honestly, she was really good at her job. She could easily treat any animal that was brought to her and everyone loved her. Jack loved her as well, his mother was pretty much his best friend.   
  
“So last night, I heard you talking on the phone. Was it Dad?” asked Jack.  
  
His mother stopped in her tracks and turned around smiling, “Oh you heard us? Yes, um, it turns that your father is going to be busy again so it looks like he won’t be coming back for a while.”  
  
Jack knew it, his father was a businessman that was always traveling. Last night, he heard his parents arguing over the phone on how his mother was upset that his father was never there to support Jack and how he barely even bothered with us anymore. Jack guessed that soon his father will send some sort of gift in apology, but his mother will just throw it out or leave it at the door for the mailman to pick it up again. Now his mother was furiously making her coffee and making a huge mess on the counter.  
  
“Hey, uh, Mom do you need any help?” Jack asked.  
  
“Who, me? No not at all!” She need help, but Jack wouldn’t dare to mess with her now. “Now go upstairs and get your coat, it snowed quite a lot last night. Oh, and I’ll be driving you to school if that’s alright.”  
  
“I’m 17, I think I can drive myself.” replied Jack.  
  
“Oh no you’re not. The last time I let you drive yourself to school you just ditched and went ice skating! Not only that, you’re in trouble for pranking that boy in school again.”  
  
Oh yes, one of Jack’s infamous pranks. It was a harmless one done on Josh Ryanson who was the school’s most popular jock and the bane of Jack’s existence. He swore that Josh only existed to make Jack’s life miserable, so Jack figured that he would get him back for once. Try replace his shampoo with fish oil (that part was not easy), having the neighborhood stray cats follow him, then put a whole group of mice in his locker, and there you go! The whole thing was hilarious to Jack, but the school and Josh though differently. It landed Jack a week suspension and he spent the week cleaning out the dirty cages at his mother’s vet clinic. Which was not fun at all, with all of the poo he had smelt he lost his sense of smell for weeks.  
  
“Okay fine, you can drive me to school, but is it alright if I tell everyone that you’re my personal chauffeur from now on?” said Jack smirking towards his mother. She giggled and replied, “No how about you just tell them the truth and say that I’m your parole officer.”  
  
Jack laughed back at his mother, man was she funny. After he quickly finished his breakfast he ran back upstairs and put on a black winter coat and a pair of converse. He then ran back downstairs and went outside to see his mother already in the car ready to go. The woman was as fast the speed of light Jack swore.  
  
It only took a couple of minutes to reach Jack’s school and his mother dropped him off right at the entrance. “I’m staying here until I’m sure that you’re in the building.” Jack ran off towards and entrance and yelled back, “Okay! I think it’s okay for you to go now! I don’t think I’ll manage to escape now!” His mother honked the horn at him and drove off. Jack waved goodbye to his mother and sighed, it was back to hell again.  
  
Now it wasn’t like that school was hard for Jack, he got really good grades, excellent in fact! It was just the people and teachers that were there. The teachers wrote him off as a delinquent and his classmates just shrugged him off as a showy loser.   
  
Jack headed towards his locker when one of his friends (okay only friend) came running up to him. Shetall girl with the messiest dirty blonde hair and all wrapped up in a lazy bun, her name was Kaitlyn, she’s Jack’s oldest friend and they’ve known each other for for pretty much forever. She knew all of Jack’s tricks and he knew how to get under her skin, it was pretty much a friendly rivalry between the two of them.  
  
“So, Jack are we doing that thing late today?” eagerly asked Kaitlyn.  
  
Jack slammed his locker and replied, “Oh definitely yes, I trust that everything is all set up according to plan?”  
  
Kaitlyn smiled and nodded his head happily, “Indeed Jack, I’ve hacked into the school’s PDA system and late today it’ll be just you on the speakers.”  
  
Jack wrapped his arm around Kaitlyn’s neck and gave him a big noogie, “Hell yes! Kaitlyn I swear, what could I do without you.” Kaitlyn pulled herself out of Jack’s grasp and replied, “Not very much. So at lunchtime is when we’ll start right?”  
  
“Yes, of course.” Jack responded, but then his bright smile turned into a frown. “But, I don’t want to drag you into this, I mean I don’t really want to ruin your reputation in the school. Mostly I just go solo on these.”  
  
She looked sadly at Jack and Kaitlyn placed her hand on Jack’s shoulder, “Jack...My reputation was ruined as soon as I became friends with you.”   
  
All three of them laughed loudly at that comment and Jack pushed Kaitlyn’s hand off of his shoulder, “Okay, then lunchtime it is.”  
  


~~~

  
When lunch started, the duo went straight to the janitor’s closet and Kaitlyn had brought her computer and Jack brought his new microphone that he had just recently bought at Best Buy. Kaitlyn was typing away as she was carefully hooking Jack up to the school’s PDA system. Jack was sitting next to her waiting patiently as he watched her type away.   
  
“Hey, how much longer is this going to take?” Okay, maybe not so patiently.  
  
“Just a few more seconds, I’m about to hook your microphone onto the network.”  
  
Jack sighed frustratingly and looked at the bright screen of her laptop light up the dark closet.  
  
“Remember those weird dreams I’ve told you about a while ago.” said Jack, trying to start up a conversation.  
  
Kaitlyn stopped typing and looked over at him, “That’s kind of random, but yeah I remember.”  
  
“Well, they’ve been happening more often lately and they’re always the same. I’m flying high in the sky holding this weird staff. Somehow when I wave it around, it starts to snow. Then when I land on the ground I’m above this pond which instantly becomes frozen under my feet and when I look down-now get this. I have hair as white as the snow I make and bright blue eyes. It’s weird that I can remember it so clearly. It’s almost like a memory.” Jack looked over to Kaitlyn to realize that she went back to typing and was ignoring him the whole time, “Didn’t you hear a thing I said just now?”  
  
Kaitlyn sighed and replied, “Yes I was paying attention, and I do have to admit it is weird, but can we talk about it later? This isn’t really the time to be talking about your weird hallucinations.”  
  
Jack took offense to that and gave her a soft punch on her shoulder and she responded back by giving him a harder punch in return. Just then a loud beep came from Kaitlyn’s computer and she said, “You’re live!”  
  
Jack gave a soft laugh under his breath and took the microphone into his hand. He gave it a soft tap and gave the usual, “Testing! 1-2-3!” After that, he grabbed a notebook that was next to his feet and started reading the words he wrote down on it.  
  
“Hello Lakewood High School! I’d like to make a few announcements to everyone if you don’t mind. First of all I notice that there was some sort of “candy dispenser” in the girl’s bathroom! I find that totally unfair that the girls get one and I suggest right away that the guys get one as well!”  
  
Kaitlyn was already starting to laugh, but she was trying desperately to control herself from bursting out.  
  
“Also there’s a huge gripe I’ve got with the food that’s being served in the cafeteria. I went over there before school one day and I realized that the lunch ladies were getting the rats in the garbage behind the school and using their tails as the secret ingredient in the school’s meatloaf today. I’d really like the principal to look into that a bit.”  
  
Suddenly both of them heard a bunch of people screaming off towards the lunchroom, they both had to contain their laughter for just awhile longer. This went on for a few more minutes until the door burst open and the principal was standing right in front of them glaring down. He grabbed the microphone from Jack’s hand and spoke, “Hello students, this is your principal speaking. I’d like you all to know that I’ve found the two troublemakers responsible for this fiasco today. If you would like to know what punishment they should be given, come on down to my office and see what I’ll do with Mr. Overland and Ms. Stevenson.” After speaking those last few words he gestured both of them to follow along and they  did so respectively.  
  
Once they got down they were both seated in two chairs in front of his office and a large group of kids were huddled around the office door. The principal sighed and shook his head in shame. “Now, Mr Overland this is something I would automatically assume that you would do, but as for you Ms. Stevenson, you should know better than this. You’re a great student with a perfect record and I don’t want this to ruin it and I-”  
  
Before he was able to go on Jack stopped him and said, “Sir, Kaitlyn had nothing to do with this. I blackmailed her into doing it so she wouldn’t refuse. Please, don’t include her in all of this.” Kaitlyn was surprised at Jack but before she could protest what he said the principal nodded understandingly.  
  
“I see, in that case Ms. Stevenson, you’re excused. As for you Mr. Overland you stay right here.” Kaityln slowly walked out of the office and look back at Jack who gave her a smile that said, “It’s fine.” She continued to walk out past the crowd and went to her next class.   
  
Jack although was in huge trouble now. Not only was he busted for the prank he just pulled, but now for “blackmailing” Kaitlyn. The principal was tapping his pencil slowly on his desk and rubbing his eyes tiredly at the same time. It was a while until he finally spoke.  
  
“Jackson, I must say that I am severely disappointed in you. You have really good grades and so much potential, but you decided to waste it on these dumb pranks. Don’t you have any goals in life? Things you want to accomplish? Why Jack, this is your senior year! You’re 17 almost turning 18 and it’s about time you acted like it! Do you want to stay a child forever?”  
  
Jack had nothing to say.  
  
“I’m afraid I’m going have to suspend this time. And not for a week, oh no, much longer than that. You need to get your head straight and learn to grow up. Now I’m afraid I’m going have to tell yout mother about this. Don’t you realize how disappointed she will be with you? Don’t you know how hard she works to maintain both of you? And your father, how will he feel about this?”  
  
Jack mumbled under his breath, “He won’t care.”  
  
“Oh yes, maybe that’s the problem, the lack of a dominant male figure in your life to guide you and straighten you out-”  
  
Jack got up from his seat and grabbed his bag, he didn’t want to hear what else he wanted to say. “Thanks for your time. I think I’ll excuse myself now.” He walked out of the office and say a crowd of students staring at him. Jack just pushed through and continued to walk towards to exit.   
  
There was no way he could go home right now, he didn’t want to stay cooped up in his room all day and see his mother come home right after the phone call with his principal. No, Jack had a better idea of where to go.  
  


~~~

  
Jack had finally made it to the frozen lake, it was quite a walk from the school to there, but it would be totally worth it. He unpacked a pair of ice skates that were in his backpack. Before when his mother was going to drive him to school, Jack was going to drive himself here again to ice skate. Of course, his mother was smart enough to know what he was planning to do. Jack took the old, worn-out skates and placed them on his feet. Jack had been skating for such a long time, longer than he could remember. When he was really little his mother told him that all he wanted were skates and to learn how to skate. Once he got them and put them on, it felt natural to be on the ice. It was like greeting an old friend whenever he stepped onto it.  
  
Slowly, but surely he took one step and then another and began to skate. He started out by just gliding and spinning around. The cold winter wind was blowing against his face and it felt refreshing. Then it started to feel as if the wind was guiding him on the ice and he was barely doing the skating itself. Like before, it all felt natural to him. Soon, he just closed his eyes and skated not knowing where the wind was going to take him next.  
  
Jack decided to open his eyes and he saw that he was at least two feet above the ground. He was so surprised that he cursed loudly and dropped with a huge thud onto the ice. Luckily, it was the middle of winter and the ice didn’t break when he fell onto it.  
  
“Holy crap.” was all he managed to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a typical day in the life of jack overland and oh yes my oc, kaitlyn
> 
> now do not worry there's literally no chemistry between jack and her at all they're best buds and kaitlyn only sees jack as her long lost dorky brother (trust me theyre not gonna fall in love)
> 
> oh yeah and jack's mother is obsessed with dogs (especially huskies??? odd)
> 
> so stay tuned for more chapters!! i'll update when i can

**Author's Note:**

> oookay sorry for a terrible first chapter and summary 6_6 luckily after this it will get a lot more interesting!!! so uh yeah stay tuned!!!


End file.
